Go out with me?
by lexwrites
Summary: Quinn convinces Rachel to go see a movie with her.


Sitting in the car, patting the steering wheel impatiently, Rachel tried to avoid hearing Quinn talking about some movie that she seriously couldn't care less about. Still, Quinn was her girlfriend and she seemed to show interest, so she couldn't just stop her and say that she was boring.

However, she drew a line there. There was absolutely _no way _she would go see the said film. It isn't anywhere _near _her range of pursuits. It's closer to something _Brittany _would like; and the girl watches _Woody Woodpecker_.

So when she refused her girlfriend's wish, clearly, Quinn had a problem with that.

"But it's the last part, Rach!" Quinn said loudly, the statement coming out more as a whine than anything else. She knew it was not really something that would win Rachel over and not even a valid point but she had to try.

"Quinn, can't you find someone else?" The brunette asked, trying to concentrate on the road and not on her pouting girlfriend. "Preferably someone interested." She muttered under her breath and caused a groan from the blonde girl beside her.

"I want to watch the movie with my girlfriend." Quinn insisted unsuccessfully.

Rachel continued driving, cursing herself for letting Quinn come along with her this morning; actually, can you blame her? She just wanted to spend some more time with her girlfriend, considering their busy schedules didn't allow them that very often.

While she waited for the green traffic light to shine, Rachel turned on the radio. Quinn was being impossible the whole morning, all because of a stupid, irrational movie. Though Rachel was surprised her girlfriend likes that particular film, she never really mentioned it before. They didn't talk about it that often but, if she was this determined to make her go with, Quinn had to be really interested.

Otherwise, she would call Puck or anyone other of their friends who could actually enjoy watching it. Or someone who wouldn't be ask her numerous questions for every new character that comes on screen.

"Please?" Quinn sweetly asked once Rachel pulled over near the building they were headed towards and swiftly got out of the car.

"Would you let it go now?" Rachel tried but, just like previous attempts, it was in vain; Quinn was determined and there was nothing worse than having her like that in the early morning.

"But it's tonight!" The whine came out louder than Quinn had primarily wanted but it worked for her. Unfortunately, her girlfriend wasn't amused by it and just simply scoffed while going into the building alone and then expecting Quinn to follow her.

"I'm aware of that, Quinn." She uttered slowly as the blonde approached her.

"Ugh… Can't you do me this tiny little favor? I came _here _for you, sweetie." The blonde said as softly as she could when the kids in the yard came into her view.

"If you came here for just that, you can go now." Rachel simply stated and hugged Puck as soon as she came closer to him.

"You're late." He growled as he took his guitar once again and sat down on a chair near him.

"Blame Quinn. She's been nagging me to go see some movie with her tonight." Rachel answered quietly, hoping Quinn wouldn't hear her.

"Some movie?" Too late, though. "Rachel, it is _not _just _some movie_. You know that!" Quinn said, getting irritated with Rachel by second now. This movie was important for her, she wished Rachel could understand how much. It's almost her whole childhood, in which she was mostly ignored by her parents and let to do anything she wanted.

"Of course I do, honey." The sweet voice didn't do anything to soften Quinn's facial expression; Rachel was in too deep this time, there was simply no way out of it. Well, except for one.

"Don't call me that! You don't deserve to have the right to call me that." The blonde yelled out, not too loudly but still getting a few cross looks from around the garden. Puck's instrument amused the impatient kids for a while; he knew very well that the two of them had to work it out then and there.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." Rachel said softly as she caressed Quinn's cheek softly. The blonde girl in front of her didn't seem to care about the action which she normally loved at all. "I didn't mean it."

"But you did!" Quinn said, walking away from the brunette slowly and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Quinnie, don't go." Rachel said when she saw nothing else could help. "I'm sorry. I'll go see the movie with you."

When the last words came out of Rachel's mouth spontaneously, without thinking at all, the blonde girl turned instantly, her eyes full of hope that Rachel won't back out of it.

"Really?" How could Rachel even think to refuse that voice? It was nearly impossible to do that, even if she were incredulously mad with Quinn.

"Yes, really." The singer agreed tenderly, continuing right after she saw that Quinn had forgiven her. "Now sing with me."

"I don't really believe you." Quinn stated, dashing away Rachel's hopes that the topic was completely over for now. "What if you are lying?"

"Then you don't have to watch any musical I have intended to make you see with me." The brunette bargained, knowing fully well that there was no backing out from it now; she really, _really _wanted to watch the said musicals with her girlfriend.

"So you'll watch _Harry Potter and the deathly hallows, part two_, with me tonight?" The blonde slowly drew out the words out of her mouth, like she was just imagining things and Rachel would decline any second now. "Don't mess with me."

"I wouldn't dare, honey." Rachel assured her and then pecked her lips gently. "I will go see the movie with you tonight. Now let's go. The audience awaits us."


End file.
